


Здесь и сейчас

by Izaki



Category: Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izaki/pseuds/Izaki
Summary: «Мне нравится, когда ты со мной. Мне нравится секс с тобой. Мне нравится чувствовать тебя в себе. Но ты предлагаешь мне поиметь самого Колина Фаррелла. Да у папы римского бы встало от такого предложения!»Примечание:- текст написан в соавторстве с Noel*, у которой нет аккаунта на АО3- текст про Колина снизу в первый раз, и как они с Эзрой до этого докатились. Возможны авторские вольности в матчасти, кто-где-когда находится и таймлайне.





	

Колин не думает в тот момент — он просто не способен на это, когда Эзра лежит на нем, уткнувшись носом в шею, дышит шумно и тяжело, пытаясь прийти в себя. Колин лениво гладит его по влажной от пота спине, трется щекой о макушку, чувствуя слабый запах эзриного шампуня.  
— Это было охуенно, но мне нужно в душ, — хрипло бормочет Эзра и пытается отодвинуться. Колин крепко обнимает его, не давая отстраниться, и тот затихает, расслабляясь под его руками. Эзра тяжелый, под спиной неприятно сбились простыни, но Колин не хочет двигаться.

— Из меня вытекает твоя сперма, — заговорщицки шепчет Эзра ему на ухо, и добивается своего: Колин протяжно стонет, сильно сжимая пальцы на его бедрах. Эзра вибрирует всем телом, смеется ему в грудь: — В следующий раз сначала распаковываем чемоданы, потом секс.  
— Полчаса назад ты был другого мнения, — говорит Колин и легко щипает Эзру за бок. Эзра айкает сквозь смех и закидывает на Колина ногу, устраиваясь поудобнее. Колин чувствует _как липко_ между их животами, там, где они кожа к коже, и закрывает глаза, закусывая щеку.

Они набросились друг на друга, едва Колин переступил порог квартиры Эзры. Тот тут же начал яростно вытряхивать его из одежды, пресекая горячими жадными поцелуями слабые возражения Колина о том, что он небрит, что он только с дороги, и ему необходимо в душ. Эзра терся лицом об отросшую бороду Колина, стонал в рот, смотрел голодно — и Колин сполз по нему на пол, и взял в рот там же, в коридоре, посреди разбросанной обуви и дорожных сумок.

Колин перехватывает пальцы Эзры на своем бедре и ведет его руку по своему животу вниз. Эзра игриво хмыкает ему в шею, проходясь пальцами по члену и мошонке, замирает и задерживает дыхание, когда Колин направляет его ладонь ниже и прижимает к своей промежности.  
Эзра приподнимается на локте, и Колин открывает глаза. Видит его припухшие губы, ожог от щетины на подбородке, прилипшие ко лбу и ракрасневшимся щекам волосы. Отводит пряди рукой, касается бровей, проходится вдоль скулы к виску. Эзра смотрит пораженно, внимательно заглядывает в глаза, — _черт возьми_ — Колин, наверное, рассчитывал на подобную реакцию, и сейчас с трудом сдерживает улыбку, глядя на удивленное выражение его лица.  
— Серьезно? Ты уверен? — тихо спрашивает Эзра и облизывает губы. И да, если раньше у Колина и были хоть какие-то сомнения, сейчас он отметает их разом — приподнимает голову, тянется к лицу Эзры, проводит языком по линии челюсти, шепчет в ухо:  
— Да, я хочу попробовать. С тобой, — и откидывается на подушки, наблюдая, как вопрос в глазах Эзры сменяется чистым восхищением и признательностью, как темнеет его взгляд. Он наклоняется к Колину, целует его медленно и мокро. Пальцы между ягодиц гладят уверенно, касаются настойчиво, Эзра фиксирует его собой — руками, ногами, всем телом — и, _блядь_ , Колин порой забывает, какой Эзра сильный, что он может быть жестким. Сейчас тот целует уже глубоко и властно, словно решив, что Колину совсем не нужен кислород, двигает бедрами, как будто показывая, как будет его трахать, и, _твою мать, да_ …

Колин хватает ртом воздух, когда Эзра отстраняется и произносит, сжимая его в объятиях:  
— Я всегда «за».  
Они валяются в постели еще некоторое время, но больше не обсуждают это предложение. Потом Эзра уходит в душ, и Колин переворачивается на живот, свободно раскинув руки и ноги. Он вымотан, ему на самолет меньше чем через сутки, но он знает, _что_ именно будет занимать его мысли в ближайшее время, и уже предвкушает, ждет с нетерпением их следующую встречу.

***  
Колин не особенно любит мессенджеры, даже не так — ему не нравится переписываться. Он не видит в тексте эмоций, не слышит оттенков голоса, и никакой смайлик не заменит настоящей улыбки, смеха или возбужденного придыхания. Он предпочитает видеть собеседника, а если нет такой возможности — хотя бы слышать. Эзра прекрасно об этом знает, но ежедневно пишет ему, не ожидая ответа. А если Колин хочет обсудить что-либо, они созваниваются по телефону или скайпу, несмотря на разницу в часовых поясах между Лос-Анджелесом и Нью-Йорком.

Обычно Колин отключает телефон на время работы: откровенные сообщения от Эзры приходят часто, и Колин не в состоянии сосредоточиться, путает текст роли, запарывает дубли и борется с желанием оказаться рядом с Эзрой и то ли задать хорошую трепку, то ли хорошенько оттрахать. Но сейчас он ловит себя на том, что ждет от Эзры сообщения, пошлого, недвусмысленного намека, и оставляет телефон включенным.

После их последней встречи Колин уверен, что Эзра не выдержит и прокомментирует его предложение. Но проходит пару дней — в их вечерних разговорах речь о сексе не заходит, плюс Эзра перестает закидывать его сообщениями, и это подозрительно. Поэтому Колин облегченно выдыхает, когда видит на экране телефона:  
«У меня стоит каждый раз, когда я думаю о том, что ты мне сказал».  
Колин фыркает, наблюдая, как на дисплее одно за другим высвечиваются новые сообщения:  
«Я не должен думать об этом, но, блядь, думаю, и не могу остановиться» .  
«Ты можешь считать, что я спятил, но для меня это очень важно».  
«Мне нравится, когда ты со мной. Мне нравится секс с тобой. Мне нравится чувствовать тебя в себе. Но ты предлагаешь мне поиметь самого Колина Фаррелла. Да у папы римского бы встало от такого предложения».  
«Я не хотел представлять стояк папы римского :(» 

Колин терпеть не может смайлики и знает, каких усилий стоит Эзре не отправлять ему их. Одинокий грустный смайлик и тщательно проставленные знаки препинания говорят о том, что Эзра на самом деле серьезен и даже взволнован.  
«Чтоб ты знал, я этого никогда не делал».  
«Я тоже», — отправляет Колин.  
Телефон мгновенно вибрирует от ответного сообщения.

***  
Вечером Колин вспоминает, как несколько дней назад выбирал себе анальную пробку на одном из сайтов. Он просто нажал наугад на одну из ссылок, открывшихся по его запросу, и выбрал соответствующий раздел. Полчаса спустя Колин понял, что до этого он слишком скучно жил, раз не ощущал потребности ни в кляпах, ни в дилдо конского размера, ни в латексных костюмах и имитаторах задниц. Впрочем, костюм горничной, надетый на Эзру, мог бы выглядеть забавно, особенно если свести уборку к эротической игре: нет ничего сексуальней, чем отсутствие беспорядка.  
Оторвавшись от рассматривания ассортимента секс-шопа, Колин все же вернулся к выбору пробки. Металлические и стеклянные показались слишком тяжелыми и холодными, поэтому Колин выбрал черную силиконовую пробку среднего размера. 

Он распаковывает и вертит в руках доставленную пару часов назад пробку — господи, где же обещанная конфиденциальность, курьер с явным намеком подмигнул ему, покидая гостиничный номер. Сжимает ее в кулаке и убеждается в том, что выбор был удачным: силикон — приятно легкий и упругий. Потом он прячет пробку в коробку и откладывает вместе со специальной смазкой на тумбочку, пока не ощущая в себе желания опробовать покупку. Не зная чем себя занять, Колин садится на кровать и подсоединяет к телефону наушники. Среди списка аудиокниг он находит запись с пометкой «Сюрприз» и хмыкает удивленно: доступ к его телефону есть только у Эзры, а сюрпризы того бывают очень… своеобразными. Колин нажимает на воспроизведение и слышит знакомый голос:  
— Джованни Боккаччо. Декамерон, — произносит Эзра пафосно, с трудом сдерживая смех. Колин весь превращается в слух. Эзра тем временем переходит к введению:  
— Соболезновать удрученным — человеческое свойство, и хотя оно пристало всякому, мы особенно ожидаем его от тех, которые сами нуждались в утешении и находили его в других.

На этом Колин останавливает запись и набирает номер, который знает наизусть.  
— Да ладно, Декамерон? — спрашивает он, не здороваясь.  
Эзра довольно хихикает и отвечает:  
— Не «Пятьдесят оттенков серого» же тебе читать, так почему бы и нет? И я прочел «Когда Ницше плакал»*.  
Колин закатывает глаза:  
— В отличие от тебя, я читал «Декамерон»**.  
— Просто хотел, чтобы ты мог услышать мой голос, засыпая, и мне показалось, что это хороший выбор: там же короткие и нескучные истории. Я записал только те части, которые мне нравятся.  
— И я даже догадываюсь, какие, — усмехается Колин.  
— Если хочешь, можешь просто стереть, — Эзра явно выделывается, ведь, судя по студийному качеству записи, на нее ушло достаточно много времени, которого всегда не хватает. — Прости, я рад тебя слышать, но меня зовут. Я позвоню! 

Колин трет ладонями лицо, складывает руки под подбородком, упираясь локтями в колени. Переводит взгляд с тумбочки, на которой стоит коробка с пробкой, на телефон, где замерла на паузе запись Эзры, хмыкает себе под нос. Кто бы мог подумать, что Колин Фаррелл окажется в ситуации, когда добровольно закажет анальную пробку _для себя_. Да и вообще, что он будет чувствовать себя так правильно, делая это — предлагая себя другому мужчине, изнывая от дикого яростного желания. Что он будет с Эзрой, а тот настолько удивит Колина своим попаданием в него, словно они кусочки мозаики, которые просто подошли, не благодаря или вопреки, а как будто так и должно было быть, так и должно было случиться.

Эзра его чувствовал как никто другой, и Колин долго не мог успокоиться и принять это, ожидая, что вот сейчас Эзра сделает или скажет что-нибудь не то. Колин все время пытался найти подвох, чтобы убедиться, что, ну вот не может быть так… просто? Когда ему не навязываются, не лезут в личное пространство. Kогда, находясь в одном помещении, можно молчать и не чувствовать некомфортной паузы. Когда свободно и непринужденно, хочется делать безумные вещи, совершать глупые поступки. И дело было не только в сексе, жарком, сумасшедшем, страстном сексе, дело было в том, что, впервые за долгое время, он всем существом ощутил «это мое — оно мне подходит, мое — я этого ждал».

Ждал, подсознательно искал в людях эту жажду жизни, страстность, внутренний огонь, которым Эзра щедро делился с каждым, кто оказывался рядом. Этот огонь заражал, заставлял вливаться на одну волну, пропитываться авантюризмом и драйвом. По сравнению с Эзрой, все, что происходило раньше с Колином, — яркие женщины, привлекательные мужчины, флирт, секс и даже все «серьёзные» отношения, — это искры, вспышки, которые отгорали и превращались в пепел. А с Эзрой он наполнился теплом и медленно плавился, и — что само по себе для него было совершенно невероятно — пустил все на самотек, убрал тормоза, наслаждаясь этим удивительным ощущением.

Эзра не давал ему поводов пожалеть об этом, поражая его, пусть в мелочах, но каждый день. Это начинало входить в привычку: Колин в глубине души уже воспринимал как должное такие знаки внимания, как, например, сегодняшний «сюрприз» 

Решив все же послушать, что получилось, Колин снова надевает наушники и, нажав «Воспроизведение», погружается в обертоны эзриного голоса. Тот знает, что делать, знает, как завести: бархатные вибрирующие нотки, мягкий тон, четкая дикция. Он знает, какие слова выделить голосом, он будто флиртует, зачитывая текст. Его невозможно слушать, улавливая смысл: зачем, когда можно тонуть в глубоком, тянущемся, как мед, голосе, местами низком и чарующем, а местами хрипловатом и грудном. Колин не замечает, как начинает концентрироваться на выделяемых Эзрой словах: «удовольствие», «любовное», «желание», «влюбленные» Запись Эзры действует лучше любого порно, и Колин обнаруживает, что поглаживает себя поверх белья, расстегнув молнию брюк.  
Он закрывает глаза и отдается на волю этого голоса. Колин не фанат песен Эзры, но сейчас ему кажется, что он просто не рассматривал их с нужной стороны.  
Возбуждение накатывает горячими волнами, Колин приподнимается и, не открывая глаз, сдергивает до колен брюки и боксеры, помогая себе ногами полностью снять их и сбросить на пол. 

Эзра тем временем переходит на интимный полушепот. Колин надеется, что эту запись не услышит больше никто, только он один.  
Голос Эзры звучит в ушах, герои новелл бросаются друг к другу в объятья, движимые «любовным томлением», наслаждаются всю ночь напролет, а Колин гладит себя все увереннее и сильнее, то двигая ладонью по стволу, то толкаясь в кулак. Он берет смазку с тумбочки и выдавливает немного на пальцы растирает ее по ладони, оглаживает мошонку, скользит пальцами ниже, зная, что потом у него может и не быть нужного настроения. Толкнувшись внутрь влажным пальцем, он концентрируется на все еще звучащем в ушах голоcе, с легкой хрипотцой напевавшем как раз какую-то песенку, смысл которой ускользает от Колина, он выхватывает только отдельные слова про наслаждение и удовольствие.

Колин начинает постанывать, разводя пальцы внутри и другой рукой дразня головку легкими, едва ощутимыми движениями ладони. Он уже на грани оргазма, когда Эзра начинает читать высоким голосом за женского персонажа, и Колин раздраженно рычит, вытряхивая пробку из коробки. Не жалея, выдавливает на нее смазку и, хоть хочется сделать это резко и сразу целиком, медленно вводит, чувствуя, как растягивается анус вместе с увеличением диаметра игрушки. Это странно, первые ощущения скорее неприятные, но Колин старается не обращать внимания и фокусируется на завораживающих и затягивающих интонациях — Эзра теперь читает мягко и томно, вздыхает сладко — и Колин представляет, что тот лежит рядом, нашептывает ему все это не на записи, а в реальности, и внутри не силиконовая пробка, а его член, большой и толстый, красивый и изученный до каждой венки. Смазки слишком много, пробка постоянно выскальзывает, и Колин переворачивается на живот и начинает себя трахать ей, разведя в стороны согнутые в коленях ноги. Ему приходится несколько раз поменять угол, прежде чем он добивается нужного эффекта — попадания по простате. При каждом движении перед глазами пляшут цветные круги, голос Эзры в наушниках кажется каким-то далеким, но это уже неважно: оргазм так близко, что буквально несколько движений, и Колин взрывается с громким криком, сжимаясь вокруг узкой части пробки, и оргазм все длится и длится, и стук пульса в ушах заглушает голос в наушниках. 

Вынимать пробку неприятно, и Колин морщится, вытаскивая ее, и ставит на тумбочку, перекатываясь на другую сторону кровати, и пытается отдышаться. Во всем теле царит легкость, тело словно ватное, слова наконец-то начинают доходить до его сознания, но, слушая новеллу с середины, он ничего не понимает, и нажимает на паузу, собираясь в следующий раз прослушать запись сначала.

Звонит телефон, но Колин не собирается сейчас поднимать трубку — кто бы это ни был, пусть катится к чертям. Телефон продолжает звонить, — _вот же настырный_ , — и Колин бросает взгляд на экран и отвечает на звонок.  
— Как тебе запись? — интересуется Эзра таким тоном, будто его не волнует ответ на вопрос, и этот голос вызывает теплое чувство внутри.  
— Замечательно, — хрипит Колин, улыбаясь.  
— Вау, ты что, — Эзра понижает голос, — дрочил на запись?  
— Возможно, — отзывается Колин. — Скажи еще, что не для этого ты ее делал.  
— Возможно, — пользуется его же уловкой Эзра и смеется. — Жаль, что я не смог посмотреть. Расскажешь, как ты это делал?  
Это их своеобразный «первый раз» - они еще не пробовали виртуальный секс, — и Колин задается вопросом: «А какого, собственно, черта мы не делали это раньше?»

— Я растягивал себя пальцами, — он не собирался этого говорить Эзре, но почему-то говорит, и с удовлетворением слышит тихое «вау» на том конце провода. — Ты хоть не на людях?  
— Нет, — Эзра шумно дышит в трубку. — Мне хватило только это представить, чтобы у меня встал.  
— А еще я сегодня приобрел анальную пробку, — «добивает» его Колин, и Эзра вознаграждает эту новость коротким стоном.  
— Большую? — спрашивает Эзра сдавленным тоном. В трубке какой-то шум, видимо, он избавляется от одежды. Хлопает дверь шкафа, Колин только что усилием воли не спрашивает, за какой игрушкой Эзра полез туда: Колин уверен, что они у Эзры есть и в количестве.  
— Полтора дюйма в диаметре***, — Колин понимает, что дразнит его, но тот тоже не с самыми целомудренными намерениями записывал ему новеллы. — Я трахал себя и слушал твой голос.  
— Оооо, — только и услышал он в ответ.  
— И представлял, — Колин делает паузу, слушая, как жарко дышит Эзра в трубку — видимо, тот гладит себя или трахает себя чем-то, — представлял, что это ты. Что ты рядом. Что это твой толстый член внутри меня. И меня до звездочек перед глазами возбуждала эта мысль.

Дыхание Эзры учащается, тот жалобно мычит, поощряя Колина не останавливаться и продолжать.  
— Думаю, я повторил бы сегодняшний опыт, но чтобы ты в этот момент смотрел на меня, на то, как я, широко раздвинув ноги, имею себя пальцами, добавляя по одному, как проталкиваю внутрь пробку, как трахаю себя ей…  
Колин достаточно часто слышал, как Эзра кончает, чтобы перепутать короткий стон, в котором можно было уловить его собственное имя, с чем-то другим.  
Некоторое время они оба молчат, переводя дыхание, а потом Эзра произносит довольно:  
— Мы обязаны это повторить, у тебя к таким разговорам прямо талант.  
— Почему бы и нет, — отвечает Колин, и Эзра на том конце провода мягко смеется:  
— Ловлю тебя на слове. Ты — лучший.

***  
Эзра — гремучая смесь энергии и задора, из-за чего Колин с первой же встречи выделил его среди других актеров на площадке. А еще Эзра красивый, очень красивый, — возможно, они бы смогли стать друзьями еще на съемках, но те закончились, и в жизни Колина появились более важные, как ему тогда казалось, вещи. 

Колин с Эзрой были не настолько близки, чтобы проводить время наедине, но в тот день на Комик-коне оказалось, что у остальных уже есть планы на свободный вечер, а они остались вдвоем в баре отеля.  
— Может, фильм посмотрим? — устало предложил Эзра. — Что-нибудь, над чем не нужно думать, как считаешь?

Колин посмотрел на него и впервые за все их знакомство увидел в нем не привычного Эзру, который фонтанировал энергией на съемочной площадке, был живым и непосредственным, шутил и балагурил, а обычного парня: он тер шею костяшками пальцев, вблизи были видны искусно скрытые гримом круги под глазами, и голос у него теперь был какой-то бесцветный, потерявший те хрипло-бархатистые нотки, которые делали его таким узнаваемым. Колин позволил себе свободно рассматривать его лицо — Эзра выглядел уставшим, хотя буквально полчаса назад он был веселым, чуть ли не подпрыгивал на месте, подыгрывал и придуривался, пока Колин давал фанаткам очередной повод пересмотреть фильм еще раз. Когда же они оказались вне поля зрения камер, Эзра будто сбросил маску, надетую для посторонних, и оказался другим человеком: чуть более серьезным, менее уверенным в себе.  
— После того, как ты чуть не изнасиловал мое колено, ты мне должен, — рассмеялся Эзра. — Составь компанию на вечер, не заставляй скучать в одиночестве.  
— Ладно, — Колин кивнул, — в принципе, у меня все равно не было планов.

Уже глубокой ночью Колин понял, что они так и не выбрали фильм и все это время проговорили, причем говорил в основном Колин, а Эзра увлеченно слушал, смеялся, удивленно округлял глаза и задавал уточняющие вопросы. Он оказался не только интересным собеседником, но и очень чутким слушателем, хотя раньше Колину казалось, что он довольно эгоцентричен и не дает другим вставить и слова в поток своей болтовни. И этот искренний интерес Колину нравился — он увлекался разговором все больше, перескакивал с темы на тему, и Эзра оживленно переключался вместе с ним, открыто делился своим мнением, вставлял толковые и логичные замечания. 

Колин понимал, что еще не разу они не говорили с Эзрой просто так, вдвоем, без посторонних. Им было необыкновенно комфортно друг с другом в тот момент, что странно, учитывая их значительную разницу в возрасте и жизненных взглядах.  
— Знаешь, на площадке у меня сложилось о тебе немного другое впечатление, — не выдержал Колин.  
Эзра ненадолго задумался и кивнул:  
— Я понимаю, о чем ты. Странно, мы с Криденсом совсем не похожи, но я так погрузился в его жизнь, в его переживания, что начал чувствовать, что иногда с трудом выхожу из роли, мне даже кошмары снились. Представляешь, когда я встречался с человеком и он мне протягивал руку, то мне казалось, что он меня ударит. Поэтому, будучи не в образе, я, наверное, перебарщивал с веселостью… Причем я понимал, что немного пугаю своим… энтузиазмом, но ничего не мог поделать.

— Со мной тоже такое было, когда слишком глубоко вживался в роль, — чтобы поддержать, Колин потрепал Эзру по колену, и тот неожиданно накрыл его ладонь своей.  
— И как ты справлялся? — спросил Эзра, и от тепла его ладони у Колина перехватило дыхание. Он перевел взгляд на руку Эзры, на пальцы, которые слегка сжимали его запястье. Повисла пауза, и она становилась неловкой, нужно было что-то ответить, только он напрочь забыл, что собирался сказать. Колин убрал руку. Эзра тепло улыбался и смотрел ему в глаза, и Колин был готов поспорить, что тот знает о них что-то такое, чему он еще не мог дать названия.  
— Вставать через три часа, — вздохнул Эзра, и Колин моргнул недоуменно: давно такого не было, чтобы за разговором с кем-то время пролетало так незаметно. Он почувствовал сожаление, что этот вечер вот-вот закончится и они попрощаются, и неизвестно, когда встретятся в следующий раз.  
— А ты еще хотел рассказать ту смешную историю про накладные вампирские ногти, — Эзра внимательно изучал его лицо, будто ждал чего-то.  
— Наверное, в другой раз, — Колин колебался, понимая, что, если они сейчас не разойдутся, утро будет тяжелым.  
— Может, позвонишь мне? — по лицу Эзры невозможно было понять, что он чувствовал, но протянутая визитка чуть подрагивала в его пальцах.  
— Обязательно, — пообещал Колин, забирая визитку. Когда Эзра ушел, он отложил ее на журнальный столик, собираясь все же лечь спать. Но уже парой минут спустя он вбил номер в телефон и набрал своему незапланированному гостю.  
— Спасибо за хороший вечер, — сказал он, не веря в то, что делает. — Надо повторить.  
— Спасибо, — услышал он голос Эзры в трубке. — Мне тоже понравилось.

Они попрощались, и Колин долго не мог уснуть, прокручивая в голове этот случайный их разговор, эту неожиданно возникшую близость. Колин думал, что достаточно узнал Эзру на съемках, но, как оказалось, он до этого видел только фасад. Эзра играл не только на камеру, но и в жизни: он ураганом проносился по площадке, зажигая всех своим энтузиазмом, он смеялся и шутил, он приносил кофе и флиртовал со всеми без разбору. Казалось, все давалось ему легко, он и сам был как ветер — свободный и неуловимый. Но, несмотря на то, что во время съемок у них было много совместных сцен и они общались друг с другом гораздо больше, чем с остальными актерами, Колин так и не заглянул за этот самый фасад, максимум, посмотрел в окно. А сегодня у него было такое чувство, что ему распахнули дверь и ненавязчиво пригласили зайти.

С этого все и началось: с пестрых от смайликов сообщений Эзры, с лаконичных голосовых — от Колина, с долгих телефонных разговоров, звонков по скайпу, перелетов между штатами, коротких встреч, непринужденных прикосновений. Им было поразительно легко друг с другом, и Колин был благодарен Эзре за это.

Колин помнит один разговор.  
Он сидел на террасе возле своего дома и курил в сгущающиеся сумерки. Эзра вышел к нему босиком в одних легких хлопковых штанах. Остановился рядом, потянулся, поднимая вверх руки, улыбнулся довольно. Колин тогда так и не понял, почему его прорвало вопросом, — наверное, тот сидел давно в голове, зудел, беспокоил, а тут Эзра — уютный, домашний, взъерошенный, с влажными после душа волосами…  
— Я не кажусь тебе равнодушным?  
Эзра повернулся к нему, посмотрел внимательно и нахмурился, во взгляде читалось непонимание.  
— Я имею в виду, что я, может, веду себя как-то отстраненно, держу дистанцию, не говорю тебе чего-то, что следовало бы, не даю понять, что… — Колин поморщился и замахал неопределенно рукой в воздухе, удерживая сигарету между пальцами, — что это вот — между нами — имеет значение. Что вот ты здесь, но, может, не чувствуешь, что я… — Колин осекся, когда заметил, что Эзра широко улыбается, глаза его смеются. Эзра замотал головой, жестами давая понять, что продолжать не нужно.

— Я понял, понял, — Эзра подошел ближе, забрал у Колина сигарету, затянулся дымом и сел к нему на колени, слегка поддернув штаны. Колин тут же опустил руки ему на бедра, огладил широко от колен до ягодиц, свел большие пальцы в паху. Тонкий хлопок очерчивал член, и Колин не удержался, провел пальцами по лобку вверх до резинки штанов.

— То есть то, что ты не ревнуешь меня к каждому столбу, не ставишь условия «или я, или группа» — да, и такое было, — уточнил Эзра, заметив, как Колин вопросительно поднял брови, — то, что ты не берешь меня с собой на красные ковровые дорожки, должно как-то навести меня на мысль, что ты… как там сказал? Равнодушный? Колин, ты здесь со мной потому, что ты этого хочешь. Ты бы не стал спать со мной, лететь через весь штат, чтобы встретиться, если бы тебе было все равно, — Эзра глубоко затянулся и потушил сигарету в пепельнице. Положил руки Колину на плечи, нажал пальцами, разминая мышцы.  
— У нас с тобой словно негласный договор — каждый живет своей жизнью, никаких ожиданий и требований. И в то же время, я знаю, что вот это все — я — это тебе нужно. Это и есть главное. Ты знаешь, кто я, я знаю, кто ты. У нас с тобой вагон и маленькая тележка ответственности и обязательств на стороне: у тебя семья, у меня группа. Нам надо вдобавок ко всему этому еще повесить парочку официальных ярлыков, что у нас «любовь»? «Отношения»?  
— И тебе этого достаточно? Тебя все устраивает? — пробормотал Колин, ведя раскрытой ладонью по груди Эзры.  
— Колин, мне с тобой легко, я могу быть самим собой и ни о чем не думать. Есть ты, и есть я, здесь и сейчас, и у нас получается что-то клевое, и неважно, как это _что-то_ называется, — Эзра замер, вдруг округлил глаза и продолжил: — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я попросил тебя объявить о каминг-ауте на телевиденье и во всех желтых газетенках?  
— Нет…  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я официально назвал тебя своим бойфрендом?  
— Эзра…  
— Тебе стало скучно, и ты хочешь, чтобы мы повесили график дежурств по кухне и спорили, кто следующим моет посуду! Тебе скучно, тебе нужен прилив адреналина, значит, следующим шагом будет совместный поход по магазинам, где мы выберем полотенца под цвет обоев в нашем будущем доме! — Эзра вошел во вкус, размахивал руками и говорил все громче. — И выходные у родителей! Ты хочешь познакомиться с моей мамой?  
— Эзра, уймись! — Колин пытался перехватить руки Эзры, но тот умудрялся вырываться в последний момент, заходясь смехом. — Все, угомонись! Не скучно мне, соскучишься тут с тобой…  
И Колин поцеловал его в смеющийся рот, притягивая ближе к себе. Эзра обхватил ладонями его голову, мягко массируя виски, расслабился в его руках, легко постучал указательным пальцем по лбу Колина и весело сказал:  
— У тебя вот здесь очень много заморочек.

Потом они сидели в гостиной, занимаясь каждый своими делами, — Колин работал со сценарием, Эзра сидел напротив на диване в наушниках и стучал по клавишам ноутбука, подобрав под себя одну ногу и ритмично качая второй в такт какой-то мелодии. Колин завис на нем, рассматривая его, будто в первый раз, от кончиков пальцев до лохматой головы. Он следил, как Эзра кусал губу и склонял голову набок, как он чуть двигался, пританцовывая на диване. Думал, а может ли это _все_ закончиться, прекратиться, может ли это надоесть?  
Сколько было раньше — его бросало в эмоции, утаскивало в чувства, он наслаждался и любил, и каждый раз — словно в последний. А после — его чуть ли не с такой же скоростью выкидывало обратно: его пытались переделать, заставить жить, дышать, двигаться только вокруг и ради одного человека — и Колин задыхался от обещаний, которые он уже не мог выполнить, которые связывали его по рукам и ногам, от накопленных претензий и взаимных упреков.

Эзра заметил его взгляд, посмотрел в ответ долго и внимательно, а потом снял наушники и улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой во все тридцать два, словно увидел мысли, прочел, что у Колина в голове, понял без слов, и во взгляде его было _знание_ и _«глупый, все же очевидно»_. Колин тогда пораженно замер — вот этот парень младше его на шестнадцать лет понял _все_ гораздо раньше и быстрее его самого, пока сам он занимался тем, что анализировал и пытался пропустить все через фильтры имеющегося опыта. И Колину стало жарко от осознания, что нет, это не наскучит, не надоест, потому что это — и-де-аль-но.  
Колин помнил, как отложил тогда свой сценарий, стащил Эзру с дивана и уложил на пол, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Эзра смеялся, обвивая его руками и ногами, и Колин дышал ему в шею: «Идеально, это — идеально».

***  
В следующий раз встретиться получается нескоро: у Эзры плотный гастрольный график, жизнь Колина тоже расписана по минутам. Эзра иногда звонит ему по скайпу из полутемных гримерок, больше похожих на чуланы, и заливается соловьем, взахлеб рассказывая о концертах и фанатах, курьезных случаях и новых знакомствах. Колин молчит и просто всматривается в его лицо, отмечая отросшие волосы, лезущие в глаза, недельную щетину на щеках и подбородке, и…  
— Это что, у тебя помада на губах? — перебивает его Колин, поднося планшет ближе к лицу.  
И Эзра хохочет, запрокидывая голову, на что Колин хмыкает себе под нос, запуская пятерню в волосы. Наверное, этот жест выдает его усталость, потому что Эзра замолкает, смотрит мягко, почти нежно, — и Колин тихо говорит, то ли спрашивая у него, то ли признаваясь ему:  
— Соскучился.  
Эзра вздыхает и, прикрыв глаза, продолжает рассказывать о прошедшем концерте, только уже тише, спокойнее, и Колин ощущает четкое желание оказаться с ним сейчас рядом — просто касаться, смотреть, чувствовать его запах. Колин слушает низкий голос Эзры и думает, насколько умиротворяющее действие тот оказывает, что в него хочется завернуться, как в теплое одеяло. Наверное, он никогда не расскажет о том, что, когда у них нет и минуты для разговора, он раз за разом переслушивает ту самую запись Декамерона, совершенно не обращая внимание на содержание, а концентрируясь на тембре и интонациях.

Им приходится сильно постараться, чтобы хоть как-то синхронизировать графики, и как только у них обоих совпадают выходные, Колин берет билет на самолет, даже не предупреждая Эзру: он уверен, что его ждут. И оказывается прав: садясь в такси в аэропорту, Колин получает сообщение от Эзры, что тот готовит для них ужин.  
Эзра изменяется от встречи к встрече будто рывками: становится шире в плечах и мужественнее. Колин подмечает, жадно ловит все эти перемены в нем — этот новый Эзра заводит его еще больше. Колину трудно удержать руки при себе: Эзру хочется трогать, прикасаться постоянно и обнимать. 

Эзра уже не позволяет себе — почти не позволяет, совсем его отучить от этого невозможно — запрыгивать на Колина, цепляясь руками и ногами, зато сразу прижимает его своим телом к двери и долго целует.

— Я купил мясо и овощи, — заявляет он и улыбается безмятежной улыбкой человека, чьи желания, как минимум, на ближайшие несколько дней исполнились. — Ты в прошлый раз ворчал насчет пиццы и чипсов.  
— Так уж и «ворчал», — смеется Колин, отстраняясь. Он оставляет сумку у двери, сбрасывает пальто и идет за Эзрой на кухню. Становится понятно, почему они все время заказывают еду: Эзра оставляет после себя жуткий бардак, когда готовит сам.  
— Повар из меня не ахти, — усмехается тот и обнимает Колина со спины, трется носом о щеку, тихонько вздыхая.  
— Сваришь мне кофе, дашь полчаса на душ, и я попытаюсь помочь, — обещает Колин, чувствуя, как тревоги и напряженность последних недель постепенно покидают его.

— Для первого у меня есть кофеварка, — поясняет Эзра, засыпая кофейные зерна в машинку и возясь с настройкой. Колин садится за стол и массирует шею в ожидании, пока по кухне не начинает распространяться запах свежесваренного кофе. Эзра ставит перед ним чашку, но не садится рядом, а держится как будто на расстоянии.  
Вместе с каждым новым глотком в голове проясняется все больше, и Колин замечает, что Эзра немного нервничает, пытаясь скрыть это за частично напускным весельем. Это, с одной стороны, объяснимо: они давно не виделись, оба волнуются и предвкушают, — но, с другой стороны, есть в этой нервозности что-то тревожное.

— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — мягко интересуется Колин.  
— Добавь еще «мой мальчик» — и будешь вылитый Дамблдор, — отшучивается Эзра в ответ.  
— Эй, я не настолько стар! — отмахивается Колин. — Так что случилось?  
— Я рассказал Лайле и Джошу о нас, — признается Эзра. — Они и так по моей «счастливой физиономии», — он явно цитирует чьи-то слова, — поняли, что у меня кто-то есть, а на концертах мы все время втроем, было сложно скрыть твои звонки…  
Колин не отвечает, и Эзра по своему расценивает его молчание:  
— Я должен был предупредить тебя об этом, — хмурится Эзра, — прости, это так неожиданно получилось…

Колин встает, давая себе время на обдумывание ситуации, подходит к нему, кладет ему руки на талию, оглаживает от ребер до резинки штанов. Склонив голову на бок, обводит взглядом эзрины плечи, шею, грудь. Колин понимает, почему Эзра нервничает: Колин и сам мог быть на его месте — кажется, Клодин начинает догадываться, и если бы она задала ему прямой вопрос, поставила перед фактом, Колин рассказал бы ей все. Это правильно и естественно — рассказать, поделиться тем, что для тебя важно, с близкими и родными людьми.

— Я не против, — хмыкает Колин.  
— Значит, все окей? — осторожно спрашивает Эзра и теребит пуговицу на его рубашке.  
— Все окей, — Колин прижимается губами к его виску и застывает так на несколько долгих мгновений, наслаждаясь близостью.— Я в душ, — все же отстраняется он, и морщится, проведя ладонью по своей колючей щеке.  
— Я мог бы составить компанию чуть попозже, — игриво замечает Эзра и медленно и вызывающе облизывает губы.  
— Пожалуй, не стоит, — с усмешкой отвечает Колин. Он делает паузу и неуверенно спрашивает: — Я же найду в ванной… ммм… все необходимое?  
Эзра смотрит на него недоуменно, но потом до него доходит, что Колин имеет в виду, и он совершенно неожиданно краснеет:  
— Да, конечно.

Когда полчаса спустя совершенно обнаженный Колин, вытирая голову полотенцем, появляется в дверном проеме, Эзра перемешивает измельченные овощи яркой пластмассовой ложкой, что-то тихонько напевая себе под нос. Колин опирается на косяк и ухмыляется, наблюдая за тем, как Эзра пританцовывает и от его движений на плечах натягивается футболка, а тонкая ткань трикотажных брюк обрисовывает аппетитный зад.  
— Эзра, — решает все же обратить на себя внимание Колин. Тот разворачивается к нему и многозначительно приподнимает бровь, замечая его наготу.  
— Ты не поможешь мне в ванной… с моим недавним приобретением? — спрашивает Колин и закусывает губу. Вторая бровь Эзры тоже взлетает вверх, тарелка выпадает из его рук, и салат рассыпается по полу.  
— Я потом уберу, — решает он и, перешагнув через разбросанные овощи, завороженно идет за Колином в ванную.

Колин опирается руками о туалетный столик, прогибаясь, и видит в зеркале совершенно ошарашенное лицо Эзры. Тот замечает, что Колин наблюдает за ним, встряхивает головой, пытаясь собраться, прийти в себя. Эзра проводит ладонями по его плечам, оглаживает спину, бока, целует в шею, мягко прихватывая кожу зубами, и подмигивает отражению Колина. Выдавив немного смазки на пальцы, он сжимает ладонью левую ягодицу и отводит ее в сторону, чтобы удобнее было скользнуть пальцем внутрь… и поднимает на Колина затуманенный возбуждением взгляд, тяжело сглатывает, опираясь на раковину и прижимаясь к Колину сзади. Эзра застывает на месте, делает глубокий судорожный вздох — Колин видит, как сжимаются в кулак его пальцы, чувствует, как дергается у бедра член, и Колина бросает в жар от одной мысли, что Эзра сейчас удерживает себя на волоске от оргазма.  
— Ты подготовил себя? — голос Эзры сиплый, он будто с трудом проталкивает слова через пересохшее горло.  
— А ты как думаешь? — шутливо интересуется Колин и чуть двигает бедрами, гадая, удастся ли заставить Эзру кончить прямо в этот момент. Тот сдавленно ахает, и Колин видит в зеркале его безумный взгляд. Смазанные пальцы проникают внутрь, сразу несколько, и это совсем другое ощущение, полностью отличное от того, что чувствуешь, растягивая себя сам. Это неудобно и чувственно-интимно, это странно и непривычно, и когда делаешь это сам, то успеваешь подготовиться к последующим ощущениям проникновения и заполненности, а если это делает кто-то другой, то вторжение оказывается неожиданным. Колин прислушивается к себе и, не контролируя свою реакцию, сам насаживается на ласкающие и растягивающие его пальцы, чувствует, как щеки заливает краской, хватает ртом воздух, когда — _о боже, да_ — пальцы Эзры проходятся по простате. Колин видит, что тот не сводит с него глаз в отражении, наблюдает за ним внимательно, считывает жадно каждую эмоцию, каждую реакцию, впитывает дрожь его тела, жар его кожи. 

Эзра берет со столика пробку и проводит по ней пальцами с остатками смазки, а потом приставляет кончик к анусу Колина и чуть нажимает. Пробка входит трудно и неохотно, поэтому Эзра надавливает чуть сильнее, и та, заставляя мышцы растянуться вокруг ее самой широкой части, скользит внутрь. Не останавливаясь, Эзра извлекает ее медленно и так же медленно ввинчивает глубже. Колин резко втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и тяжело выдыхает — из-за непривычных ощущений и возбуждения, он еще больше выгибается, пытаясь принять удобное положение, чтобы растягивающая его игрушка чувствовалась чуть менее остро. Перехватив взгляд Колина, Эзра тесно прижимается к его бедру, обхватив поперек живота одной рукой и второй плашмя ладонью фиксируя основание пробки, замирает так, с рукой между ягодиц Колина, прижавшись губами к его шее. Один вздох, второй, буквально пара плавных движений Колина назад, и Эзра с грудным стоном кончает в штаны.  
— Ты такой… — шепчет Эзра и не заканчивает фразу, прикусывая мочку его уха и чуть оттягивая ее губами. Ладонь Эзры все еще между его ягодиц, и Колин пытается унять дыхание и сердце, колотящееся в самом горле, чтобы не последовать за ним. 

Он оставляет Эзру в ванной приводить себя в порядок, а сам идет в спальню одеваться, с каждым шагом ощущая слабость и дрожь в ногах. В рукава рубашки он попадает со второго раза и цепенеет, наклоняясь за джинсами: смазанная пробка чуть выскальзывает от неосторожного движения, и Колин инстинктивно сжимается, удерживая ее на месте, ему приходится вспоминать дыхательные упражнения из йоги, потому что _хо-ро-шо_ … Он садится на кровать, и пробка принимает такое положение, что Колин еле сдерживает стон удовольствия — _так вот оно как, оказывается_ , — и хочется глубже, чаще, больше… Колин рад, что Эзры нет в комнате: с того сталось бы, наблюдая, как медленно и неуклюже Колин одевается, отпустить кучу пошлых шуток или засунуть руку ему в штаны. А ведь он еще хотел что-то приготовить — эта мысль уже не кажется удачной.

Обещание Колина «помочь» означает, что ему придется полностью взять процесс готовки под свой контроль, потому что Эзра постоянно отвлекается, показывает пантомимы, рассказывает истории в лицах, активно жестикулирует, шутливо толкается локтями и бедрами. А еще он всегда лезет пальцами в тарелку и таскает оттуда еду. Колин наблюдает за всем этим и смеется, упираясь лбом в дверцу навесного шкафчика. Наверное, это самый странный вечер в его жизни: с пробкой в заднице он еще никогда не готовил. Он экономит движения и старается поменьше нагибаться, но разве можно удержаться и не позволить себе немного подразнить любовника, когда на тебя смотрят с таким неприкрытым желанием?

— Ты говорил, что тебе прислали сценарий, — говорит Колин, включая плиту. — Почитаешь мне? — это единственный шанс заставить Эзру сидеть на одном месте и не лезть под руку хотя бы десять минут: Колин планирует закончить довольно скоро, потому что он не готовит ничего сложного, и сам обойдется только салатом сегодня.  
И Эзра читает. Сценарий ему нравится, и его персонаж, видимо, тоже, поэтому он вкладывает весь свой актерский талант, смакуя особенно удачные сцены. Он не пытается соблазнять, нет, но Колин и без того возбужден, а голос Эзры действует на него, как разряд электричества прямо в центре удовольствия мозга. Колин на пару секунд застывает, вцепившись в край столешницы, и глубоко дышит: ощущения захлестывают его, накрывают волнами возбуждения. Эзра моментально прерывается и уточняет у него:  
— Ты как? — и, дождавшись кивка, добавляет с легким ехидством: — Уверен, что выдержишь ужин? Может, ну его? — он легонько гладит Колина по бедру, заставляя того еле слышно стонать. Колин осторожно опускается на стул и жестом предлагает Эзре самому накрыть на стол.

За едой Эзра не отрывает глаз от Колина, вяло ковыряя вилкой кусок говядины в своей тарелке, следит за каждым жестом и движением Колина, подмечая все детали и мелочи: как у него слегка подрагивают пальцы на стакане с водой, как нож в его руке вдруг резко скрипит по тарелке, как ему приходится иногда часто смаргивать, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на беседе, как он время от времени поджимает губы и нервно комкает салфетку — и под этим взглядом Колину становится жарко. 

Эзра трет губы пальцами, и Колин понимает, что тот ждет, ждет знака, сигнала с его стороны, когда уже будет _можно_ , и он, упираясь ступнями в пол, отъезжает на стуле и демонстративно разводит шире ноги. Делает такое легкое волнообразное движение бедрами, одно, второе, так, чтобы Эзра видел, чтобы понял, что вот сейчас, в данный момент, Колин сжимается вокруг пробки и это все — для него.  
Эзра вспыхивает моментально и резко поднимается со своего места, едва не сворачивая стол. Два шага — и он уже оказывается у Колина на коленях, двигает своими бедрами ему навстречу, целует его порывисто и пылко. И Колин шепчет ему:  
— Хочу тебя... B себе.

До кровати они добираются долго, останавливаясь на каждом шагу, чтобы стянуть с Эзры футболку, расстегнуть и стащить с плеч Колина рубашку, не разрывая поцелуя. Под штанами у Эзры не оказывается белья, поэтому тот оказывается обнаженным очень быстро, на раздевание Колина они тратят больше усилий: попытавшись наклониться, он охает и выпрямляется.  
— Подожди, я сам, — бормочет Эзра и, став на колени, стаскивает с него джинсы вместе с бельем и тут же ловит головку его члена ртом, ласкает языком уздечку, насаживается, скользнув губами по стволу, и делает глотательное движение. Колин отзывается громким стоном, и Эзра ведет руку по его ноге вверх, перебирает пальцами мошонку и нажимает на основание пробки, заставляет Колина стонать еще громче и нетерпеливо подаваться бедрами вперед. Буквально пару толчков — и Эзра поднимается с колен, распахивая дверь в спальню. 

Колин буквально падает на расправленную кровать, тихо всхлипывает от трения эрегированного члена о простыню и поднимается на четвереньки, чувствуя, как мягко пружинит матрас, когда Эзра садится на постель сзади.

Эзра мокро вылизывает ему поясницу, оглаживая ягодицы, царапая ногтями бедра. Подцепляет край пробки и осторожно тянет ее наружу — и Колина прошибает волной крупной дрожи, ему становится тяжело удерживать свой вес на руках, у него разъезжаются колени, и он опускается грудью на простыни, подтягивая себе под живот подушку. Эзра проводит рукой по его спине, нажимая на поясницу, и Колин прогибается, выставляя вверх задницу, удерживая поднятыми лопатки и упираясь в матрас лбом. Эзра убирает пробку в сторону, тут же заменяя ее своими пальцами, и Колин резко выдыхает, дурея от того, как они мягко и свободно скользят внутри. Он вздыхает и глухо материться, раскидывает в стороны руки, комкая простынь, когда Эзра аккуратно двигает пальцами, разводя и сгибая их.  
Он почти вынимает пальцы, удерживая Колина раскрытым на самых их кончиках, и накрывает растянутую дырку ртом, просовывая внутрь язык. Колин длинно гортанно стонет, и Эзра добавляет слюны, целует его _там_ , словно в губы, долго, горячо и страстно, широко проходится языком от мошонки до копчика, ныряет рукой Колину под живот и снова кружит языком вокруг…  
— Че-орт, — Колин хрипло стонет и тянется рукой себе между ног, оттягивая яйца, пережимая член у основания, и Эзра замирает, останавливается, пережидает, только дышит шумно, прижимаясь щекой к его бедру. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я кончил прямо сейчас?  
— Нет, не сейчас, — шепчет Эзра и скользит ладонями по ягодицам вверх на спину до лопаток. — Какой же ты… Видел бы ты себя, — хрипит он ему в затылок, вытягиваясь на нем всем телом, кусает плечи, трется грудью о влажную от пота спину Колина.  
— Эз-ззззра-аа, — Колин мычит в простыни, непроизвольно дергает бедрами и стонет, выгибаясь. — Трахни меня, не могу больше.

Эзра тянется через него к прикроватному столику, хватает смазку, щелкает крышкой — и у Колина внутри все скручивается в предвкушении. Эзра возвращает пальцы — слишком резко и сразу по простате, — и Колина прошибает дрожью, выгибает дугой.  
Колин не выдерживает: он _жаждет_ , он _просит_ , хочет отдаться, раскрытый для члена Эзры, растянутый для него — _возьми, выеби, хочу, ЕЩЕ_ , — захлебывается острым чувством заполненности, дразнящим, тянущим, и этого _ма-ло_.  
— Эзра, ну… ну, пожалуйста… прошу… — выходит почти жалобно, и тот покрывает поцелуями его спину, шуршит упаковкой презерватива и входит в него медленно, осторожно, позволяя прочувствовать каждый свой дюйм. 

— Блядь, — Колин шипит от острого жжения и толкается назад, когда Эзра останавливается, замирает, выстанывая его имя. Колин поворачивает голову и смотрит на Эзру через плечо: тот держит его крепко и уверенно, смотрит в ответ своим диким темным взглядом, такой красивый сейчас. Колин тянется к его бедру, и Эзра сходу задает тягучий плавный ритм, стон в каждом его выдохе — и плевать, плевать на эти саднящие ощущения, когда Эзра с ним, в нем, когда движется так. Колин встречает его движения, мычит — _чертчертчерт_ — на каждом толчке, восхищенно ахает, когда тело прошивает удовольствием. 

— Мать твою, какой же ты классный, — шепчет Эзра.  
Он тянет Колина за плечо, и тот переворачивается на спину, укладывается удобнее, подсовывая себе под поясницу подушку, разводит ноги и сгибает их в коленях. У Эзры пунцовые скулы, алые воспаленные губы, волосы мокрыми прядями липнут ко лбу, на шее и груди красные пятна, он дышит загнанно, умудряясь дерзко, нагло улыбаться. Он подтягивает Колина за бедра на себя и устраивает у себя на коленях. Помогает себе рукой, медленно толкаясь, и восхищенно наблюдает за тем, как Колин растягивается вокруг его члена, принимает его целиком. Колин удовлетворенно выдыхает, облизывает пересохшие губы, и плавится под Эзрой — член распирает изнутри, удовольствие нарастает где-то в центре, усиливаясь на каждом движении.

Эзра гладит его грудь, бока, на мгновение прижимая к животу истекающий смазкой член, вырывая из Колина низкое тяжелое «Да», и говорит-говорит-говорит, хрипло и срываясь на стоны, почти кричит, какой Колин охуенный, какой же он охуенный, невероятный, потрясающий, что он здесь, что он с ним и что сейчас Эзра долго не продержится, настолько ему хорошо. Он тянется вверх и приникает губами, прижимается поцелуем к почти выцветшей татуировке прямо над сердцем, где выбито слово «люблю», сильнее сжимает пальцы на бедрах, рывком дергая Колина на себя, впивается жарко в ноющие губы, целует жадно, обхватывая руками его голову.  
— Не могу… прости, я сейчас… — лихорадочно шепчет Эзра.  
И Колин, ни секунды не колеблясь, еще шире разводит ноги, скрещивая лодыжки на его пояснице, обнимает, прижимает Эзру к себе и выдыхает ему в подбородок:  
— Чертов соблазнительный… сумасшедший… 

_Люблю тебя._

Эзра утыкается лицом ему в грудь, вжимает Колина в себя, движения его становятся мельче и чаще, — Колин чувствует пульсацию внутри и сжимает его мышцами, — и Эзра запрокидывает голову, пытаясь толкнуться еще глубже.  
Наблюдать за тем, как Эзра срывается в оргазм, отдельное наслаждение: у него настолько подвижная и живая мимика, и его удовольствие настолько яркое и чувственное, что Колин на несколько мгновений отрешается от собственных ощущений и любуется им, ловит губами его сорванное дыхание. Эзра расслабляется, обмякает, распахивает мутные глаза и спускается вниз, приподнимает бедра Колина и берет в рот — глубоко, до самого горла, — одновременно вставляя три пальца в растянутую дырку. Колин выгибается под ним вверх навстречу горячему рту и тут же двигается вниз, насаживается на пальцы. Эзра ловит этот сильный, упругий ритм его тела и вибрирует горлом, стонет, поднимается губами по члену, облизывает головку языком и снова опускается до конца, касается носом лобка.

Терпко пахнет потом, смазкой, сексом. Эзра втягивает щеки, прижимает член к небу языком, и Колин давится вскриком, дышит рвано, бьется на пальцах Эзры — тот трахает его уже сложенной в горсть ладонью, каждый раз проходясь по простате, не прекращая работать ртом, — царапает Эзре плечи, зарывается пальцами ему в волосы, тянет сильно, надавливает на затылок и резко толкается в расслабленное горло. И кончает, громко и беспомощно, сильно сжимаясь на пальцах и мелко дрожа. 

У Колина в голове белый шум и ни одной мысли. Эзра лежит между его разведенных ног, устроившись тяжелой головой на животе, обхватив за бедра сильными руками, дышит глубоко и ровно. Колин практически не чувствует своего тела — оно словно растеклось, невесомое и легкое. Он отдаленно ощущает отголоски оргазма — они плавно накатывают волнами, мягко пульсируют, — и пропускает момент, когда Эзра встает и возвращается с полотенцем. Аккуратные, ласковые прикосновения на внутренней стороне бедер, в паху, между ягодиц, и вот уже Эзра рядом, смотрит на него — в глазах смешинки и бесконечная нежность.

— Я вырубился? — тихо спрашивает Колин. Он часто моргает, с трудом удерживая глаза открытыми: его медленно, но верно клонит в сон.

Эзра кивает, улыбается широко, целует его в уголок рта и шепчет:  
— Спи.  
От Эзры исходит ровное, спокойное тепло, и Колин закрывает глаза, соскальзывая и погружаясь в дрему.

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> * «Когда Ницше плакал» Ирвина Дэвида Ялома - любимая книга Колина Фаррелла (по данным нескольких интервью)  
> ** Декамерон: http://lib.ru/INOOLD/BOKKACHO/dekameron.txt  
> *** 1,5 дюйма= 3.81 см


End file.
